diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetie
Sweetheart (Sweetie Pie in the online book), known as simply Sweetie, is a dog that Frank got when his dad told him that he ran over his old dog Nutty with his car. Greg tries to give him a legitimate name like 'Ripjaw' or 'Shredder' but Susan thought they were too violent. Manny tries to name the dog with animal names but Susan and Frank didn't like that. Rodrick liked Manny's idea and wanted to name the dog 'Turd', which Rodrick says is short for turtle. Eventually, Susan decides to name the dog herself after the three boys had a fight. Unfortunately, she names the dog 'Sweetheart' and shortens it to 'Sweetie', much to Greg's dismay because Greg claims the dog is actually male, not female. Rodrick then bought Sweetie a bowl that said Sweaty on it. He got on Greg's nerves a lot and likes to sleep on his bed, right in the middle of it. He also barked at the TV all day when a commercial with gophers came on beacause Frank said, "LOOK AT THE GOPHERS SWEETIE, GO GET THEM!!!!!!" Frank could tell that Greg grew tired of it, so he gave Sweetie to his grandmother. In the film adaptation of Dog Days, Sweetie was played by Oliver. As shown in The Third Wheel,the Heffleys still have his excersise pen and whenever Susan holds a playgroup for little kids,Manny takes his toys and locks them and himself inside his pen. in Cabin Fever.]] Appearance In the online version, Sweetie appears much smaller, with beady eyes, and a rough coat. He has a black nose, which is usually wet, and is a small breed. In the book version, his appearance is somewhat bigger, but mostly the same. In Cabin Fever, Sweetie had gained so much weight that he is described as having his feet hanging off the ground in the illustrations. According to Greg, he now looks like "a tick that's about to pop." Sweetie is mentioned but not seen in The Third Wheel. Personality Sweetie is both lazy and mischievous. As shown as he lies around all day, and when he made Greg chase him through the neighborhood in his underwear. Sweetie doesn't take a liking to most people, mostly for what they do to him, like Frank, who constantly seeks his attention and annoys Sweetie to no end. He usually dawns over the comfort of Susan, even though she doesn't like Sweetie as much as Frank does. Other Roles In the Movie In the movie, Sweetie is a Labradoodle because it was mainly all they could settle on based off of his appearance. Greg is never really that fond of Sweetie. In the online Book Sweetie doesn't look much different in the online book, since he is a dog not a human.He is also quite small in the online book,about the size of a sock.Its unknown why he was so tiny in the online book. On Poptropica In Wimpy Wonderland Island, in Rodrick's room, you can find a dog bowl that says "Sweaty" on it, like the bowl Rodrick got for Sweetie. You use it later in the Four Liter Layout minigame. In the Dog Days movie advertisement, go to the edge of the pool, and you'll see Sweetie next to the "Sweaty" dog dish. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (mentioned only) References Trivia *Even though Sweetie doesn't appears in The Third Wheel,he was mentioned and it was revealed the Heffley's still have his exercise pen and when Susan holds a playgroup,Manny locks himself inside his pen to keep his toys to himself. *In the online book he is about the size of sock. *Greg's description of Sweetie in Cabin Fever, is that he looks a tick about to burst because of Gramma overfeeding him. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever